jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv6
Schicksal Warum hast du den Artikel Schicksal gelöscht? Grober Unsinn? Der Kampf heißt doch so, oder? кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 18:22, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Der Kampf heißt Schlacht von Endor. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:23, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Der Lichtschwertkampf? Ach so, ich dachte, dass er Schicksal heißt, da er bei Lego Star Wars II auch so heißt. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 18:27, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Duelle, die Teil einer Schlacht sind, bekommen nie einen eigenen Artikel sondern werden im Artikle über dich Schlacht behandelt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:28, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ach sooo... Dann hab ich wieder einmal 'was dazu gelernt. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 18:33, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Seitenangabe Hi lieber Admiral Ackbar. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du ziemlich viele Artikel erstellst, die mesitens nicht mal drei Sätze oder eine Infobox haben. Was nicht schlimm ist, bitte nicht falsch verstehen^^, ich wollte nur wissen, ob es üblich ist, dass man bei so kurzen Artikeln die genaue Seitenzahl nennt, bei großen Artikeln der Primärliteratur meistens nicht.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 12:21, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn der Artikel nur auf einer Seite oder einem Kapitel basiert, sollte man das angeben, damit die Infos leichter nachprüfbar sind. Wenn natürlich ein ganzes Buch die Quelle ist, ist das hingegen nicht nötig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:08, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank.Gruß,Darth Hate 18:15, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Quelle Hast du eine Quelle, die besagt, dass Denal in der Schlacht von Geonosis im Jahr 22 VSY gekämpft hat? Boss 13:12, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wie angegeben, die Decoded-Version von Kampf der Droiden. Da steht, dass Rex und Dengal da gekämpft haben, aber keine weiteren Infos. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:13, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschung Hallo Admiral Acbar, in der letzten zeit wa ich inaktif und Jedipedia macht mir keinen Spas mehr, könntest du mein Acount löschn? Luke Skywalker II 20:30, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Tut mir leid, dass zu höhren, aber ein Account kann nicht gelöscht werden. (Das hat technische Gründe.) Ich kann höchstens deine Benutzerseite löschen und wenn du willst deinen Account sperren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 07:49, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Er ist leider inaktiv. :( Ein weiterer Benutzer ist von uns gegangen. :( Nutella(Gericht) 19:54, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Fehler Hallo, ich glaube, dass in meiner Benutzerstatistik ein Fehler ist; vor 2 Stunden waren es 488 Edits (so viele sind es aber glaub' ich nicht) vor 10 Minuten waren es 388 Edits und ich habe ein paar Edits gemacht und jetzt sind es 383 Nutella 19:49, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Da sind immer wieder Fehler drin. Damit es richtig ist, brauchst du ein Update. Boss 19:50, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Was für eins denn? Nutella 19:55, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich glaube, Pandora weiß es. Boss 19:58, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wenn, dann bräuchte die JP ein Update. Aber das mir der Statistik kann auch den Grund haben, dass evt. Seiten gelöscht wurde, an denen du Edits hattest, die werden dann nicht mehr gezäht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:27, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Bild thumb|left|600px|Das Alte thumb|left|600px|Das Neue Dann halt sie nochmal dagegen (nicht das Thumb), dann sieht man das. Zudem find ich es irgendwie komisch und eine Aushebelung der Löschdisku 5 Min. später schon wieder ein neues Bild hochzuladen. Kp wo man das aber diskutieren soll. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:44, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich sehe da wirklich keinen Unterschied bis auf die Größe, tut mir leid. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen Bilder, die letztlich hochgeladen wurden, ist das neueste genauso hell wie deins, zumindest so weit ich das sehen kann, höchstens ein bisschen Links oben in Sonnennähe. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:47, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Es wurden alle Punkte der Löschdiskussion behandelt. Das Bild hat exakt das gleiche Seitenverhältnis, ist größer, schärfer und auf den Wunsch der LD hin auch weiterhin im Widescreenformat. Die Löschdiskussion dient auch als Verbesserungsinstrument, denn das Ergebnis sollte nicht dieses sein, das man glücklich darüber ist, dass das Bild gelöscht wurde.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 11:50, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Auf meinem Bildschirm gibts schon einen Unterschied, gerade was die Sonne (Helligkeit) betrachtet. Und das Licht nimmt nach rechts hin deutlich ab. Ab das kann auch wirklich am Bildschirm liegen. Dennoch finde ich es doch schon irgerndwo Falsch, wenn eine LD entschieden hat, dass das alte Bild genommen werden soll, man dann 5 Minuten später ein neues Bild höchläd und man somit die Entscheidung der LD aushebelt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:53, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Die LD war kein Kriterienkatalog für ein neues Bild >( .--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:53, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Die LD hat dargelegt, warum die beiden anderen Bilder nicht verwendet werden können, auf das neueste trifft das aber nicht zu, insoweit wurde die LD nicht ausgehebelt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:56, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn man eine LD in einem Artikel stellt und danach jemand ordnungsgemäß neu macht, soll der dann auch gelöscht werden, wegen der vorrangehenden LD?Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 11:58, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Die LD ging für mich darum, warum man das alte bild im Gegensatz zum neuen Bild nehmen sollte (weswegen dein vergleich hinkt), aber scheinbar ist mir da wohl noch etwas entgangen. Aber da sind wir dann irgendwo auch wieder bei genau der Diskussion, welche wir vor kurzem erst geführt haben. Auch wenn hier kein Chat involviert sein sollte, geht es bei dem hier auch um mangelnde Diskussion und Vorstellung. Wenn ich beschließe sämtliche Bilder aus Episode V, die wir haben, ersetzen zu wollen, ist das ein ziemlich fundamentaler Eingriff. Wieso wird der nicht mal besprochen? Zumal einige der ersten Bidler, wirklich murks waren und zu recht wieder ausgetauscht wurden. Aber nein. Da werden Kategorien rumgeschoben, ohne das man es erklären kann, oder ohne dass ein beabsichtigtes Ziel umgesetzt wurde, da werden Vorlagen erstellt,wo man auch nicht weiß was sie sollen, oder wofür man sie einsetzt und eben ohne das was erklärt wird. Es wird einfach gerne gemacht. Aber genau darum geht es in dieser Diskussion, wo Momse nun auch noch selber auf der Kritikerseite teilgenommen hat, es selber aber auch nicht wirklich besser kann. Auch wenn es nun nur wieder um ein Bild geht, gehört das schon zu diesem Themenkomplex, welcher auch in diesem Fall nicht wirklich gut angegangen wurde. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:13, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du darauf hinausmöchtest, dass man jedes Handeln erstmal beschreiben muss, dann kann man das in der Tat auf jeden herbeiführen. Die Bilder hatten fast alle Qualitätsmängel (nach ungeklärter Bilderrichtlinie natürlich auch einige neuen). Sollte man also auch bei Stubs demnächst nachfragen, ob man sie mit einer besseren Version austauscht? Die Raumfrachter-Kategorie war vorher nach dem bestehenden System falsch und wurde erst jetzt auf die gewünschte Form gebracht. Die Nachweis-Diskussion läuft und es geht nur noch drum die technischen Vorrausetzungen für die neue Vorlage zu schaffen. (in der Tat hast du aber recht, dass sie einfach da war) Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 12:25, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn ich deine Einleitung schon lesen möchte ich am liebsten den Rest auch überlesen. Es bringt nichts hier nun wieder rum zu polemisieren. Wenn ich aber in einem Großakt sämtliche Bilder austausche (ich habe extra Stellen markiert, damit du siehst von welchem Ausmaße ich nur spreche) und dabei auch einen Artikel abändere, welcher Exzellent ist, wo keines der Bilder QMs hatte, mir noch nicht zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass jmd bei dem Anblick der Bilder vor seinem Bildschirm erbrochen hatte und auch sonst sich niemand zu beschweren schien, bis sie dann aufeinmal ausgetauscht wurden, währe es das Mindeste wenn man kurz fragt bzw. seine neuen Bilder mal vorstellt, allein schon aus Gründen der Höflichkeit. So hätte man nämlich die ein oder andere Diskussion sich schenken können. Was die Frachterkat anbelangt: Was ist denn, die gewünschte Form? Wo kann ich das nachlesen? Selber konntest du es scheinbar nicht erklären, zumal es noch mit etwas in Verbindung stand, welches du noch ändern/einführen wolltest. Dies fehlt leider bis heute. Was die Vorlage angeht, hast du eine ziemlich ausführliche Darstellung auf deiner Disku, welche du aber scheinbar auch wieder falsch verstanden hast (verstanden wolltest), weshalb ich es unterließ weiter mit dir zu diskutieren. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:33, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Thx für das Thumb, leider muss man sich aber wohl beide durchs draufklicken anschauen, sonst sieht man die Unterschiede nicht (de facte zeigen beuide thumbs "das selbe" Bild). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:44, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschen von Schlacht von Taloraan (22 VSY) Sorry, aber warum hast du diesen Artikel geslöscht? Ich bin momentan bei meiner Schwester am PC, ghe bald heim, wo ich meine Quelle hab und schreib ihn dort fertig? Was war jetzt genau das Problem? Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 18:29, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wie in der Vorlage:UC steht, sollte der Artikel beim Einstellen bereits mindestens eine kurze Einleitung, Quellen, Kategorien und eine Infobox enthällt. UCs, die diese Kriterien nicht erfüllen, werden seit ein paar Wochen rigoros gelöscht, da es nicht nötige ist, nur wegen ein paar Zeilen schon zu speichern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:30, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Die meisten Artikel welche erstellt werden, wo erstmal ein UC drinn steht, hätte man auch in einem rutsch erstellen können.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:32, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Das Problem ist, dass ich einfach das reinschrieb, was ich aus dem Kopf wusste. Mehr wäre in Kürze dazugekommen. Ich kann auch ne kurze Einleitung schreiben und die Quelle angeben, wenn du ihn wiederherstellst... Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 18:35, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Schreib doch alles auf einmal, wenn du dafür zeit hast. Ich habe mir in letzter Zeit übrigens angewöhnt, grundsätzlich alles erstmal auf Word zu speichern und erst einzustellen, wenn es fertig ist. Dann braucht es gar kein UC. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:39, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Das ist zwar eine gute Idee mit dem Word, aber ziemlich umständlich, wie ich finde. Aber ich habe von dieser Regelung mit dem UC nix gewusst, werde mich zukünftig danach richten. Muss ich es jetzt nochmal schreiben, oder geht das mit dem Wiederherstellen? Klar ist ja nicht viel, aber dennoch... Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 20:45, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::So umständlich ist das nicht, wenn es ein größerer Artikel ist lohnt sich Word oder ein Textdokument schon. Vor allem wenn man nicht so viel Zeit hat. Dunkle Grüße Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:49, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ist wieder da, dann an die Arbeit. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:49, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::OK, danke. @Shadowsmith: Bei grösseren stimmt das, aber bei kleineren bringts es nicht oder kaum. @Ackbar: Danke, ich wollte im Übrigen nicht nerven oder nörgeln, aber mir liegt es sehr daran, dass Missverständnisse aus dem Weg geschafft werden. Und hopp, setz mich dran ;-) Gruss Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 20:51, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ein Hoch auf Ackbar! :Ja, der ist ein Idiot. Boss 13:19, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bild gelöscht Warum löschst du mein Bild wenn du doch siehst, dass es von Joe Corroney ist? Du weißt, wer Joe Corroney ist oder? oô -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 15:54, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist keine Quelle. JunoDiskussion 15:56, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Was ist keine Quelle? -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 15:58, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::(Nach BK): Zunächst einmal desshalb, weil die Seite, die als Quelle angegeben war, mit Fan-Art begann. Auch wenn das Bild von einem offizellen Mitarbeiter stammt, ist es selbst noch lange nicht offiziell, wenn es nicht auch von offziellere Seite aus veröffentlich wurde. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:59, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wo es veröffentlicht wird ist doch egal. Wenn ein Bild von Joe Corroney ist und öffentlich ist, wurde es wohl irgendwie von Joe Corroney veröffentlicht. Es steht ja unten noch ein Hinweis auf das Copyright und so weiter, die Sektion auf der Seite heißt Fan-Art, weil sie für Fan-Art ist, das ist aber eine Unterseite für „Featured Artists“ und da sind eben Bilder von Corroney dabei. Quellen müssen nur angegeben werden, damit wir hier kein Fan-Art reinkriegen, nicht um das hochladen und Auffinden guter Bilder zu erschweren, das ist ganz offensichtlich kein Fan-Art also sollte es auch genutzt werden können. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 16:09, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Was ein SW-Autor in seiner Freizeit tut, kann ihn keiner Vorschreiben. Er kann also durchaus ein Fan-Art malen und veröffentlichen, aber solange das nicht von LucasLicening abgestempelt ist, ist das nicht offizell und erst recht nicht kanonisch. So etwas würde nur bei George Lucas persönlich zutreffen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:12, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote Hallo Admiral Ackbar, die ehemalige Dialog- und Zitatsammlung steht kurz davor, endgültig durch den Jediquote-Namensraum abgelöst zu werden. Zitat-Seiten für die wichtigsten Charactere wurden erstellt und jeder Film hat nun seine ganz eigene Seite. Ich möchte nun einen Dank an dich aussprechen. Du hattest damals dich enorm um die Zitatsammlung gekümmert, u.a. indem du dir alle Filme noch einmal angeguckt hast und entsprechend Zitate hinzugefügt hast. Diese von dir freiwillig erledigte Arbeit war die essentielle Basis dafür, dass ich die meisten Jediquote-Seiten überhaupt erstellen konnte. Diese Taten haben es ermöglicht, dass Jediquote zu dem geworden ist, was es heute ist: ein Namensraum, dem die Zukunft gehört. Eine neue, verbesserte Möglichkeit, Zitate noch leserfreundlicher zu präsentieren, als es bisher möglich war. Der Weg dorthin war lang, weshalb ich dir als Anerkennung Folgendes überreichen möchte: [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 02:39, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Verschieben Könnte ich diese Seite in Artikelhangar ändern? Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:47, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wie meinen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:48, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich brauch die Videos auf der Seite nicht mehr und ich wollte, dass ich die Seite, wenn ich Move Rechte habe, verschieben kann. Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:51, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Dann wäre es einfacher, die alte zu Löschen und die neue einfach neu zu erstellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:52, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) FEG-Serie Foto Hi Ackbar, ich habe das schon Boss gesagt, dass dieses Bild blöd ist, da es ein speziells individuum zeigt nämlich FEG-13 oder so und nicht irgendeine.FEG-13 ist ein modifizierter FEG-Droide.ichh würde gerne ein allgemeines bild haben, es gibt auch so eins im LECG aber die quali ist nicht so gut.Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 10:49, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Solange kein bessere da ist, muss das jetzige verwendet werden. Du kannst es aber gerne ersetzen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:52, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ach so! Gut, danke. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 10:54, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hallo! Seid gegrüßt,Admiral! Ich habe neulich einen Artikel über Comander Cody verfasst.Ich möchte im Frieden fragen weshalb ihr ihn gelöscht habt.Er war noch nicht fertig. GrußDarth Sudac 20:03, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Weil der Artikel Commander Cody schon exzistiert. ;) Master Revan 20:07, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Achso dann hab ich beim eingebeben einen Fehler gemacht...danke für den Hinweis, Gruß Darth Sudac 17:32, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST)